


A eso llamado limite

by Sunflower_2818



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_2818/pseuds/Sunflower_2818
Summary: Just readdddddd





	A eso llamado limite

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos

Louis es un chico 19 años de edad y hace 4 años que decidió estudiar las estrellas y al igual que el espacio era un dia normal en su trabajo y se aseguraba de analizar un planeta que se le había aparecido aleatoriamente mientras observaba la famosa constelación de olympus. Fue un tonto movimiento el cual hizo descubrir su presencia;Ella está sentada en el planeta extraño, otra vez la ha visto era una chica tenía ojos verde grisáceo y llevaba un vestido brillante hecho de un material que no alcanzaba a visualizar con claridad estaba algo chiflado pensar que esa chica se parecía a Hazza,su pequeña paciente que atendía cuando aun tenia 15 años en el envel center hospital se ofrecía en el área infantil falleció.  
Hacía ya 4 años. Debido a fallas en su corazón , desde ese triste momento se retiró de las instalaciones médicas y dedicó su tiempo a las estrellas

ZAYN:Louis,¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó zayn,su compañero de trabajo.tenía ojos de un color café, oscuro. Con ellos acompañan unas largas pestañas,los labios eran finos, pero con anchura su nariz es ancha y algo respingona, Orejas pequeñas y dulces y cuerpo musculoso atractivo era perseguido por las chicas y lastima que las pobres no sabían era que su compañero tenía novia Aura louise blue la chica era toda un angel caido del cielo-¿Otra vez la niña del espacio?-preguntó con burla.Por años le consideraron un loco por "inventar" que una difunta niña estuviera viva y en un planeta que no existía louis trataba de convencerlas o diciéndoles ignorantes 

LOUIS:¡No te burles!-exclamó mirándolo con su sonrisa cómplice

ZAYN:Eres el loco lou-rodeó el hombro de louis con su brazo y le sonrió negando-¿vendrás a mi casa para jugar Outlast?

LOUIS: no creo,ire a ver mi estudio.

Una semana y louis se veía como si de un zombie se trataba,tenía varias pizarras con varias teorías y fotos sobre la chica que visualizaba a través de su telescopio en su cabeza cabía esperanza de ello ella era real.el planeta era real.no estaba loco.

Miro la hora, era tarde y aun sobre apariciones de alguna chica que se situaba sentada en el planeta y observaba algo algunas eran sátiras sobre el tema y personas publicando información estúpida e inservible. En ese momento su computador se apago, louis toco varias teclas de su teclado y le dio golpes al CPU de su ordenador sin embargo no funcionaba, esa misma imagen apareció la chica estaba ahí,en la pantalla de su computadora. Era un reflejo del cielo volteo mirando hacia atrás otra vez ese planeta luminoso.

Llegó al balcón de su ventana al abrirla busco con su telescopio era increíble lo que sus ojos miraban las lágrimas rodaban como gotas de lluvia por los vidrios de un auto,miraba atento a todos sus movimientos parpadeo y ya no estaba,el cielo se veía azul de nuevo el planeta no estaba y tampoco hazza. Suspiró, tal vez dormir le haría bien estaba delirando cosas.Caminó hasta su recamara se desabrocho los botones de su camisa tirándole en algún lado y se palmo en la cama cayendo muy cansado en brazos de morfeo


End file.
